In the prior art, when a user device is to access a wireless network, for example, when the user device is connected to enter a WiFi (wireless fidelity) network, generally, a search is first performed based on the user device for wireless access points around the device, and then a target wireless access point is selected to initiate a network access request. Some of the wireless access points need to perform corresponding connection authentications during a user connection process. Generally, a user receives an authentication page corresponding to the target wireless access point, enters a mobile phone number in the authentication page, and manually clicks to send a verification code, then based on the verification code received by the mobile phone number, manually inputs the verification codes and clicks for authentication, thereby performing the corresponding connection authentication. The connection authentication approach is relatively simple, and the authentication process is complicated, and the user is required to manually participate in the connection authentication process, so that it cannot meet diversified and convenient requirements of the connection authentication when the user connects to the wireless access point, and is detrimental to the improvement of user experience.